The Things Mothers Would Aprove Of
by Katie Schmidt
Summary: A delicate and sometimes awkward dance between Beckett and Castle as they move from UST to RST.  Finally finished to my satisfaction.
1. Ameican Express

**The Things Mothers Would Aprove Of**

**Summary: **The invitation came. Another delicate and sometimes awkward dance between Beckett and Castle as they move from UST to RST.

**Rated:** T (for now) M (later...)

**Notes: **Someone else (or several) have touched on this idea. I however, had this plan long before they were up. So I put it down anyway. I just love them. Everything reminds me of them. That's how I know I've gone a little to far over the edge. But, do I care? No. Chapter one's a bit short, but thats due to time... I have plans for more?

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Aprove Of **

**Chapter One: American Express**

* * *

The invitation came. He smiled pulling open the outer envelope to reveal a clean unsealed inner one. A beautiful shade of light blue lined the inside as he slid the thick cream color invitation from within.

You are cordially invited to attend the

**Johanna Beckett Legacy Scholarship Benefit Dinner**

in support of Law students fighting for those without voice

The rest of the invitation was quickly scanned for errors before he smiled and stuck it to the refrigerator. He even took a step back and examined it hanging against the shiny metal surface. The gruff yet happy noise that came from his throat actually startled him in the empty apartment. He could envision the tables already. Beckett had helped him plan, given him guidelines. He'd done the rest himself with an event organizer, whose job was to create such events.

It would surely be an event. Four weeks from now.

They'd host together, they'd already decided. Perhaps he'd buy a new tux. Maybe he should rent and coordinate with what she'd choose to wear. Maybe he should force her to go shopping with Alexis and his credit card. Or him and his credit card.

Castle wandered into the office. Tabbed open a few files and tried to find his place. It was Saturday. Alexis had gone out to a movie with Ashley. Martha had rehearsal for a performance that would begin the following weekend. He skimmed several paragraphs, and stared at the frustrating blink of the cursor.

It's not like he could even go out and bring her coffee. It was their weekend off rotation. Unless there were more than 6 murders in the 12ths jurisdiction, they wouldn't get called out. Paperwork had been wrapped. There was so little to do that even Kate Beckett was out of the office.

Castle pulled a squishy ball from his drawer and leaned back, tossing it aimlessly up and snatching it from the air. How would Rook handle this? A smile hit his face, as he let the ball drop and snapped his chair back into an upright position. Rook would show up and not take excuses.

* * *

He knocks at her door, smiles as he hears her come forward. He holds up his American Express and smiles his best Richard Castle smile to her peep hole. He is not surprised by her sigh, or the smile that tugs at the very corner of her mouth, as she opens the door. One hand on her hip, the other holding tightly to the doorknob, "To what do I owe the honor of your presence on my first Saturday off in a month?" she accuses. However, it's that tiny smile that reveals she's not quite as angry or annoyed as she lets on.

"Shopping." He smiles. She stares at him for a moment, before releasing the knob while turning into the airy apartment, with a wordless welcome. They wander towards her kitchen, and he motions to the small pile of mail and the opened invitation laying on top almost reverently. "I thought we should coordinate. Matchy-Matchy." He jokes. "Unless Josh is going to mind?"

"How matchy-matchy are we talking?" She asks, with an arched eyebrow.

"I was thinking, matching shirt, maybe just the vest." He downplays, "But if you want to squeeze me into an identical dress, I'd be happy to accommodate in this instance." The comment actually produces a chuckle from Beckett as she looks at him.

"You're completely crazy."

"You'll completely love it. Trust me." He tells her waving the card.

"Fine." She concedes, picking up her clutch.

"Are you happy with your undergarment choices at the moment?" He asks. She stops and stares at him bewildered.

"And why is that your business?"

"I'm taking you somewhere full service." He adds looking away, providing her with dignity should she need it.

"This may come as a surprise Castle, especially since you have never seen them, but my undergarments are very smexy."

"Smexy?" he asks in wonder.

"Smart-Sexy." She adds standing at the door, holding it wide and gesturing him forward and out.

"Surely you've heard the term in this great city."

"It wounds me that Alexis has kept this information in the dark."

"You do know 'fugly'?"

"Something I imagine smexy panties are not."

"Right on the money with that one Castle."

"I wouldn't imagine anything less from your extraordinary self." He adds with his classic smirk, gesturing towards the waiting car.

* * *

I'd like to continue this... shopping, the event, dancing. Escaping... somewhere. But I'm currently horribly busy (stop and imagine the horror of subbing for a Kindergarten room with 24 5-yr. olds without a teachers aid for the entire week) and I'm also working 25 hours at my part time job. I'm on day 9 in a row without a day off, and I've got 16 days to go before my next full day off. All without caffeine! Eek. Let me know if this is worth the energy I need to gather.


	2. Find and Conquer

Short to accomodate my busy schedule. Don't worry, it was relaxing to SIT, type and let go. :) I've got plans for more.

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of **

**Chapter Two: Find and Conquer**

* * *

"Seriously Castle." She frowned as he pulled the car into a spot as close as he hoped to find. "I can't afford this place. I'm a cop." She scolded. A tisking sound hissed through his lips.

"I thought I made myself clear." He smiled, producing his wallet once again. "I'm on this."

"Castle..." She began before he interrupted, "No."

"But,"

"No."

"Seriously, if we..."

"Stop. This trip is mine. I owe you."

"For what?"

"Two best sellers." He dared her to continue, to protest, to do something. She sighed.

"You're not going to let me." Her voice offered no question, only reflection.

"One must pick their battles, grasshopper. We're in my world now." He smirked as she climbed from the car. When he rose and clicked his alarm on, she she shot a steeled glance over the car. Beckett meant business.

"I know how to shop." She spat, ice hinting her voice. Castle kicked himself mentally, knowing immediately she was throwing up walls and erecting bridges he'd chiseled bits away from in the last hour.

"I'm quite aware. I've seen your shoes." He called after her, scampering up, like a kicked puppy unsure of how to correct what he'd already done. "They're amazing!"

* * *

"Well that one's nice too." He marveled, almost mystified at their lack of 'the one' success.

"But you don't love it?"

"It's amazing, in its own, way." He mumbled. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Your turn to try on dresses?" Beckett countered, knowing full well that he really mean for a chance to pick something out. Two different attendants had brought dresses. He'd vetoed half, she'd dismissed several without even trying them on. Too much sparkle, too little fabric, far too much. They'd both met their frustration point. He could no longer sit idly by in the chair perched outside the dressing room. "These aren't working." She pointed out. The sales woman frowned deep enough to create a giant crevice on her forehead.

"I think she looks wonderful." She interjected.

"Yes, anything she puts on will look wonderful. Kate needs extraordinary." He waved them back into the booth to undress, rising and heading into the back to search himself. "I've got this." He called back, as he rounded the corner into the backroom, running straight into Charlene.

"Rick." She cooed, kissing his cheek. "I just got the call saying you were here. I came straight over."

"Let me near your row." There was no skidding around what he wanted, he'd planned to raid it with or without Charlene's help. Her arrival had simply saved heads from rolling when he accessed the limited collection without permission in her absence.

With care, he started on the opposite end that Charlene took up browsing. "I should get a look at her." She protested when he motioned for her to stay focused on the task.

"No time. We've been at this for hours. She's not a shopper, I have to find it now, or she'll be done and gone." His hand hovered over a dark charcoal grey gown, despite the color the material managed to shimmer and flow. He pulled it up, and examined. The top would fit snuggly right down to her hips, clinging close to her, without being a haltered top. The straps would run close together, resting between her shoulder blades as they snaked thin lines down the deep cut back. The front would dip as dangerously low as possible without exposing too much to the world, while the skirt would wisp out in a few thin layers while maintaining a sleek look thanks to the portion beneath. The color would draw out the green of her eyes, particularly if she smoked them in the subtle way she favored. She'd be stunning no matter how she put her hair. "This." He declared, not needing to see it on, but desperately wanting too.

Charlene didn't even bother to offer up another choice as he headed to the front.


	3. You're Approved

**Short again. Wrote it during my spring break last week. Finally had a chance to edit. Hope I didn't loose all of you with the long break. :) **

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Aprove Of**

**Chapter Three: You're Approved**

* * *

He didn't need to see to know the moment the dress went on. He didn't need to see her face or hear her soft intake of air. He felt it. He didn't mean to grin when the attendant opened the heavy drapes separating the dressing area from the rest of the rooms. But he did that too.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't do much except remind himself to breathe. He managed that only because he needed to survive.

"Well?" She asked, looking so much like a little girl asking for approval on the stray kitten in her arms. Loving it desperately, praying her parents would say yes.

"Turn around." He mustered, hating how his voice suddenly sounded strangled. As if puberty had once again reared it's ugly head. Beckett turned slowly, admiring herself in the mirrors briefly before checking over her reflections shoulder and observing her less than traditional partner. He took a tentative step in her direction, before shocking them both.

One finger gently traced the path of her back strap down the dangerous route towards her lower back. He paused when he neared the bottom, resting his hand gently on her lower back for a moment before changing direction to finger the wispy layers at her hip. "Your mother would approve." He confirmed. Smiling at her reflection and meeting her eyes. His steel blues seemed to simmer deeply, darkened to a color she'd never quite seen before.

"Yes." She whispered, before he ushered her back towards the changing room. Ten more seconds and he'd have gone in with her and dragged her to him just to feel the slide of the fabric by entirely different body parts. He knew she'd throw him out. And probably not just out of the dressing room.

The entire interaction was observed by Charlene. "Let's make it hers." She told him with a smile, leading him wordlessly towards her small counter. He handed over the plastic without a blink, staring back towards the draped doorway.

"Rick, you will have no part in picking the wedding dress." She scolded, swiping the card and handing it back to him. Long moments went by before he turned his attention to his friend.

"What?"

"When you marry her. I will pick that dress." She insisted.

"Oh, we're not." He protested.

"Bull." She told him. "Give me the address, I'll have it freshened and delivered." She concluded, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

He drove his car quietly. She sat next to him, stealing studious glances. Beckett was unsure what had happened after she'd gone to take off the dress, but certainly something had.

"Castle, what gives?" She attempted to ask flippantly. It sounded pathetic to her own ears.

His gaze drifted to her for a smoky moment, "Pardon?"

"You're quiet. You're rarely quiet. What's the problem? Did you not like it?"

"I love it." He assured. "You'll be the most exquisite woman there." The comment left silence hanging. They'd fallen back into the pattern they often traced of laughter, comfort and uneasy quiet.

"What then?" She finally interrupted.

"What?"

"How many '_what's_' are we going to toss here?" She accused.

"I thought we had a good time."

"I did too, until I came out of the dressing room and you were behaving like a nervous puppy." She allowed her eyes to linger on him then, trying to determine what he was or wasn't leaving out.

He contemplated for a few seconds. "Ah. That." She merely arched her eyebrow to express the serious intent to know whatever it was he bottled up. They sat patiently at a light, when he turned to her and continued, "Have you ever noticed how many people assume we're together?" The faintest corner of her mouth turned up before it turned back down and she turned her gaze from his to stare out at the sidewalk filled with people passing. He was sure the same memories the various people who'd brought the assumption were passing by in her thoughts, just as they had traveled though his. The light went to green and they moved on.

"So?" She countered.

"Charlene just did that." He huffed. "I've known her for the better part of 10 years. Granted we've never been close, but she still seems like someone who should know."

"You touched me." Beckett pointed out, ashamed of the color that swept into her face at the memory. His trailing touch had seemed erotic, sending a tingling flame though her body as he'd trace the line of the dress. The words hung in the cabin of the car. And seemed to almost echo. "You invade my space a lot, too." She added.

"I do not."

"You do so." She laughed. He smiled a smile she was familiar with, the one that denied everything yet managed to alert her to his guilt. She studied him, then needing to break free from the uncomfortble weight of the feelings creeping in, she blurted, "I've got shoes."

"You need new shoes." He responded, "A pair for this occasion."

"I bought them a few days ago. I was out looking for a pair of work pumps, lost a pair to the case last week when we went down to the river. While I was out I found these strappy little spike heels." She told him. He released a soft groan. She studied him for a moment, pondering the impact her shoes might have on him. "You like skinny little spiked heels?" She deliberately teased, Castle's mouth gaped but the moment was shattered as she shrieked, "RED!" The car halted to a stop. "Watch the road, Castle." She murmured with a dismissive chuckle.

"Sure. Fine. Road." He muttered with a sigh. Kate Beckett sure was a mystery.


	4. She Approves of This Too

**Author Note: I decided to go back and rename my chapters with titles. :) Also, my apologies with the delay. I had this almost finished on April 11th, then the system crashed and deleted a lot of my work. (I don't keep personal computer copies.) I had to rewrite a bunch of stuff, but I think it came out better. I also wanted to warn you all (again) that this is going to convert to M as some point. So if you're not old enough, don't get too attached to this story.**

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Aprove Of**

**Chapter 4: She approves of this too.**

* * *

Four Weeks Later

* * *

They'd fought yesterday. Over pens. He never put them back into the drawer when he was done, littering her desk. She'd exploded and then in a sweeping motion, swiped them all into her drawer before locking it with more force than necessary. He hoped she didn't break it, because he knew that would also be his fault.

They'd been fighting a lot he realized, often over the most trivial things. Things that used to tease between them lightly, had now become downright tense. He tried to look back, wondering where and when things had changed, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Somehow frustration had weaseled its way into everything they did. He hated it. He suspected it had something to do with the thing looming larger and more unresolved between them. But he didn't think anything sexual could boil into the anger they so often seemed to have these days.

Carefully he tied the bowtie at his neck. Sighed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and stalked out into the open living room of the loft. Alexis perched on the barstool in her green dress with Ashley hovering a little too far in his daughters personal space for his liking.

"Mind the hands." He grumbled, despite the fact their hands had all appeared to be in appropriate places.

"Give me a break Dad." She voiced, annoyed rather than guilty.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling a bottle of water from the refrigerator and downing a third of it in one long drag. "Where's Gram?" He asked, looking towards the stairwell and then his watch. They'd be late. The silent auction would go live before they even set foot in the car.

"Finishing touches." She called just before appearing in the doorway and descending the stairs.

Castle put his bottle of water back into the refrigerator before shuffling the group to the door. "I'd really like to get to Gotham Hall before..."

"Beckett." His daughter finished for him, clutching her boyfriend's hand as they all fit into the elevator. "I know."

* * *

His eyes scanned the room, seeking her familiar form in the stunning dress they'd painstakingly selected weeks before. His eyes trailed the crowd of lawyers, writers, friends and other invitees. He barely registered the stunning display of lights and decorative displays. After a second, more careful sweep, he was satisfied that Beckett and her father had not arrived. He hadn't spotted Josh either. Though he wasn't exactly sure if Josh was coming, she'd avoided the topic whenever possible. He had the feeling the man had disappeared to another developing nation and she was simply refusing to tell him due to pride.

With a smirk, he'd wandered over to the table that held the silent auction items. He'd happily donated a copy of ever one of his novels, to be autographed and personalized as the winning bidder wished at a later date. With the event coordinators help, they had everything from deluxe spa treatments and an all-expense paid trip to St. Lucia for 10 days. He actually wanted a bid on that one. For privacy, everyone placing bids on items was given a 4 digit number they signed with. There was no fighting your friends and colleagues out in the open.

He slapped a halfhearted attempt at a few items down onto the paper, watching the door patiently. His mother mingled and laughed, he caught the familiar tinkling sound even from across the room. He noted Alexis and Ashley as they sat down at a table where dinner would be served in a little over an hour. They smiled gently at each other, in a way only teenage children can shine while in love. Castle wished a silent wish should it even ended, that it end peacefully and not in a swallow of flames.

It was the hairs rising on his arm, halfway through putting a second considerably larger bid onto the trip, which first alerted him to her presence. His gaze went to her, trailing over her look from head to toe. She hadn't put all her hair up, only a few tendrils were scooped up and away from her face, secured with some sort of gleaming black beads. The rest was curled into large curls that were so full it had visibly shortened the length of what remained down. The perfect dress hugged and released her body in all the most flattering places.

She lingered lightly on her father's arm. Her awe barely contained behind a mask of pride and stubbornness he'd grown so accustomed too. The breathtaking ballroom was not lost on her father, and Castle smiled when the man reached up to brush away a tear before it fell. This night was as much for Beckett and her father as it was for her mother. With a few words passing between them that Castle couldn't make out across the distance, she patted his arm and they walked into the room.

There was no Josh.

Castle gave a quick silent cheer, before glancing towards his daughter to see her approval at Beckett's attire. Mouth agape, she stood, dragging Ashley by the hand over to Beckett. Castle watched them contently until a voice broke his concentration.

"Excuse me, are you done bidding on that?" A woman's voice startled him. He nodded and stepped away from the table, noting she was unknown to him and likely from the group of lawyers they'd invited.

He saw her eyes dart around for him as they made small talk with other attendees once Alexis and Ash has moved away. He couldn't help but hope she was looking for him. He kicked himself for the thought. But when he stepped closer, from behind another suit, he knew when she'd spotted him. Her eyes went soft, the tiny wrinkles at her eyes releasing as she stepped towards him. It was almost instinct that made him hold out his hand.

It was shock when she slipped hers into it.

She stood facing him face glowing as she squeezed his hand in something that vaguely resembled a hand hug. "Thank you."

"No." He dismissed. "I wanted this too." Her hand gently twitched in his as the pad of his thumb brushed against her knuckles.

"You look more polished than normal." Beckett told him.

"You look magnificent. You were right about the shoes." He told her, eyeing them appreciatively as she extended her foot from under the layers. A tiny blush crept into her cheeks. "Do you think I can steal you away from your Dad?" She nodded, and he shocked them both when he didn't release her hand as he pulled her though the crowd. Out of the ballroom and up a flight of stairs she meant to protest. However she found herself studying his grip on her hand, how the pressure was snug yet gentle and warm without even a hint of damp. She'd followed him willingly, rather than simply allowing him to drag her along on one of his adventures. When they entered an impressive empty room, she finally managed to clear her throat. He glanced down at her but didn't stop, this time tugging her gently forward as toward the railing. "Look." he murmured, bringing her up beside him as he stopped to survey the scene below.

And it was a breathtaking view. Below the finely decorated tables gleamed with their flickering lights and amazing flowered centerpieces. But that wasn't what caught her breath.

It was the several hundred people who bobbed and flowed around the seating and other tables. Their sharp black and white tuxedos sprinkled with dresses from every color on the palette. Several hundred people who'd all came in honor of her mother.

Her mother.

She squeezed his hand and turned to face him. "She would approve." His head shook and with a gentle tug, he pulled her to him. He dropped her hand to wrap his arms around her bare back. Her arms clung up his back rising parallel as they clung upward toward his shoulder blades. She buried her face into his and let a shaky sigh flow.

"Don't cry." He pleaded, one of his hands tentatively touching her head.

"I'm not." She promised, drawing back and giving him a small smile. Indeed no tears had fallen, but they lay heavily behind her lashes. With a returning smile, he bent and whispered a kiss across her cheek. As he pulled back, she stopped him with a hand on his cheek. His startled eyes caught hers as they gleamed with mischief. Beckett guided him down, as her lips came up to meet his.


	5. The Best Laid Plans

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter Five: The best laid plans...**

* * *

Gently their lips grazed. Beckett hand slipped down to the back of his neck, holding him to her as her lips tugged and released his bottom lip between hers. When she pulled back and away, a sigh escaped him as a protest. It most certainly wasn't a kiss you'd give a friend, but is definitely fell short of the expectations he'd carried around following their undercover rescue. He briefly wondered where the woman, who had shoved her tongue into his mouth and groaned, had gone. But then she smiled at him, and this careful kiss suddenly meant more than a thousand of those heated kisses for show. He contemplated joking, _that was amazing_, but this was far too important to turn into a joke.

"I think they're going to start dinner." She pointed out, watching as the mingling crowd was diminishing as they took their seats one by one.

* * *

He wasn't sure how they'd gotten back down to the ballroom. She'd done something to his brain. Poisoned it into sparkly mush somehow. He couldn't remember stepping from the railing, making their way back down the stairs or reentering the ballroom. But they sat beside each other at the table and she stole a guilty smile his way.

She wasn't quite sure how she was going to sit next to Castle through dinner and pretend everything was fine. She'd kissed him. On the mouth, without a cover, out of sheer need to feel him alive next to her.

The crew from work, Beckett's father and his family all sat around their table. Laughing, despite the somber occasion, as the drinks and wine flowed. A delicate salad of the tiniest most varied greens Castle had ever seen was served first. It had a tart yet smooth vinaigrette dressing drizzled across. He was sorry it was small.

Laine stared at them intently. She may have been the only one at table from work who didn't investigate homicide directly, but she knew instantly something was up. It was as the tables began to be served the main entree that she caught Beckett's eye and winked. Beckett's mouth dropped, horrified, wondering if there was a flashing sign above her head reading "I kissed Castle." She felt such guilt. She'd kissed her partner, no matter how untraditional they were, she placed him in that role. It was unforgivable. How would they get anything done?

The main course choices had been offered along with the invitation. Many at their table had the chicken, Jenny took the vegetarian option and the rest took the pan-seared scallops. Each dish was its own work of art, as it should have been for the price tag each had forked over for a dinner plate. It always amazed Beckett the way a room and a table, could quiet down with good food. She smiled over at Castle while they both tucked into their scallop dishes. The scallops had a golden sear and were lightly drizzled in a lemon sauce. To the side were delicate fingerling potatoes seasoned to perfection that partnered with an equally fantastic trio of young, thin bean varieties. The way their friends and family sat enjoying the various meals meant they tasted just as spectacular.

"Are you alright?" He leaned over and asked.

"Perfect." She lied through her teeth.

"That's the same as fine, isn't it?" He whispered back, a tangy mixture of hurt and frustration lacing his voice. She glanced up at him for a moment, before turning back to her plate and stabbing a green bean with entirely too much force. And Richard Castle did the only thing he could, while watching the walls pile higher and higher behind her green eyes, he ate his dinner.

* * *

Dessert was amazing. There was miniature chocolate cupcake that had been filled with a thick caramel reduction. It oozed out when you sunk your fork in. It had been topped with a vanilla bean frosting, which had hints of banana in the whip and had been crowned with a small molded chocolate curl. But it didn't end there, beside it sat thick rich frozen banana frozen custard, and stuck into that was a crispy waffle of caramel hand poured caramel. The combination was killer. And it was as Castle carefully paired the ingredients on his fork, he chuckled. Who would they pin this killer death by dessert on? The pastry chef? The event planner? It wouldn't matter, they would all be too full to care.

Half way through the dessert, he found him eyes draw to the raised podium where Johanna's closest partner had begun. They listened to Johanna's former colleagues lavish praise and urge people to take part in the fundraising events and open donations to help law students, as people finished their food. Following them, Castle rose from the table, to Beckett's gaping mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"All part of the plan." He smiled, squeezed her shoulder and caught Alexis' proud smile. She'd been in on it from the beginning."Good Luck, Dad."

Beckett hardly heard a word he was saying. Only making out a word here and there while her mind whirled a thousand miles a minute. Castle was speaking in front of a crowd. For her mother's cause, for her mother. _For her._

The thought left her mind in swirling mess, her head pounding. She took a drink of her ice water, closed her eyes and tried to listen. But her heart pounding made it almost impossible. Wasn't it enough that he'd put so much time and energy into the event, planning carefully so it would turn a profit, forking over what had to be ungodly amounts of cash for deposits until the night turned in profits? Apparently not. He had to go and make a scene.

"I wrote Nikki Heat because of Kate Beckett, Homicide Detective Extraordinaire. What I failed to realize, was that I'd really written this book because of her mother. Mother to such an extraordinary woman, but most importantly a righter of wrongs, and fighter for the weak. Help her, help more." He finished.

Kate stood, jerking her chair back. Stunned by only the last bits she'd heard. What was with him today! She wanted desperately to just pull him to her, bury her head in his chest and cry. Weep for her mother, cry for the mistakes that had been made, cry for the joy she felt, and sob for the overpowering love she found herself surrounded in today. Damn him. Grabbing her clutch she fled the table, as the group looked on speechless.

"Kate." Lanie called, but she simply waved her hand in dismissal as she scurried out the door.

* * *

Love,

Mean, mean, MEAN, Katie


	6. Dance of Avoidance

Fastest update ever... was almost faster, until feedback saved me from myself and Kate's meltdown. Could have shaved hours off the time table... but I'm sure glad it was brought up!

Rating... While this is certainly nothing worse than you might see on nighttime television, I felt the need to raise the rating now. In my opinion it's not M or anything close... but has a different description of M than I've previously used on other sites. But I put some strong details in... so 'M' it is. Enjoy!

-K

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 6: The Dance of Avoidance**

* * *

She stood, watching the headlights of traffic hustle by, leaning against one of the great white pillars outside the building. She'd been out far too long, but because the evening was warm now that spring had given way to summer, he hadn't worried. The ballroom had been cleared of some tables, clearing a large dance floor as the other events like the silent action continued. The band had already been completely set up, and couples had started to dance. He knew she'd still be here somewhere; she wouldn't leave her Mother's event before she'd had her chance to speak. It hadn't taken him long to find her outside starring at her city.

Her silhouette with the dark grey dress, looked striking against the huge white pillar. She was a stunning woman, it was no wonder he'd been drawn to her immediately. Knowing her as he did now, there were thousands of reasons to stay.

When the footsteps approached, Beckett wasn't shocked when the footfalls did not come from a pair of heels, but rather a set of black Armani shoes. Beckett didn't have to look at him. She was lost in the city sounds she loved. He would say he was sorry, even if he didn't know why he was sorry. She would forgive him and go inside.

"How long do you plan to pout like a two year old?" He asked, his voice again tinted with an acidic bite.

"Excuse me?" She snapped to attention, at the unpredicted tone.

"You're behaving like a child. I want to know how long I'm going to have to put up with this behavior. Even Alexis' fits never lasted this long as a toddler and that child could scream. You're expected to be in there, even if you're pissed over my performance."

"That's what this is right? A performance, a show, an act for the crowd? Did you drag me up to the balcony to kiss me for all to see as well?" She shouted. He grabbed her arm, stunning her before she wretched free, turning back towards the steps, the street and the comforting noise.

"You. Kissed. Me." He pointed out, "I don't dare." Words selected carefully to keep want and need from the last sentence's end.

"I know." She sighed. Castle wondering which fact she'd just confessed knowledge of.

"I didn't come out here to say I was sorry." He added softly.

"That surprised me."

"I'd still like you to come back inside, for you."

"And to save you from Alexis and your mother."

"And to dance." He told her, not denying the hell he'd already received. He wanted nothing more than to press her body against the column and kiss her until they had to stop or risk suffocation. He longed to put his hands into her long bouncy curls and just feel her alive and squirming beneath him, because of him. Instead he took her hand, feeling his body shake from his restraint and nerves about her reaction.

When she didn't shake her hand free, he gave her a gentle tug towards him and away from the pole. "Please." He told her, catching her eyes. And they relented, before her voice confirmed.

"Okay."

* * *

When they re-entered the ballroom, to Beckett it felt like a thousand pairs of eyes had fallen on them. In reality it was only a select few who'd been waiting impatiently. Ryan and Jenny were oblivious, as they showed off their dancing skills they'd picked up in lessons for their upcoming wedding. Alexis broke her conversation with Ash for long enough to smile at her father. The Captain sat laughing with Martha at one of the remaining tables, while Esposito and Lanie both gave them full attention. Beckett managed a little shrug of dismissal, just hoping to hold the other woman back for the time being.

"Let's dance." Beckett insisted, trying to avoid talking to anyone from the group while she still felt such tension.

"You don't want to..."

"Explain? No. Not now." She insisted again. "Dance, now."

"I never was one to argue with a lady." Castle commented.

"Seriously? You're going to try to get away with that line?" She huffed, as they fit into each other's arms at the floor. Keeping enough space without looking awkward.

"What?" He asked in mock innocence.

"You never argue? That is the most far-fetched thing you've ever suggested." She couldn't help but laugh lightly. But then his hand skimmed down the bare skin of her back and heat flushed her entire body at the gentle touch. It came to rest just above the curve of her ass, sending crazy messages to her nerve endings. Beckett wanted to bolt, flee, and run for her life, just as she'd done before when her emotions got the best of her. However the warm of his hand had some sort of hypnotic impact. When his body brushed softly against hers, she fought the urge to press herself more intimately against him.

He didn't remember their last dance feeling like this. Which, once he began to think about it, made perfect sense. Two years ago, she'd put on that red dress and he'd pulled her into his arms with mounting tension as they closed in on suspects. They'd danced stiffly, with such limited knowledge of each other, they couldn't move comfortably. Back then, he didn't know where her cherry scent came from (he'd learned it was the designer shampoo she splurged on after he'd picked a receipt off the floor), and he hadn't learned that every Monday and Thursday she needed and extra shot of espresso in her coffee to survive the day. Their last dance took place before he'd broken his hand on Lockwood's face, before they'd nearly frozen to death, and before a bomb exploded in her apartment and another nearly exploded in their face.

"Beckett,"

"Shh." She told him, enjoying the crowd, the music and her spot beside him. Anything more may pop her little bubble of comfort and send her fleeing from Castle and her own self. They moved across the floor, and he dipped her. Her curls fell gracefully backward to form a flowing curtain. She amazed him.

When he pulled her back up, she came forward onto his chest. Her exposed skin on her back burned beneath his hand, her warmth sending a buzz straight through his arm and into his groin. He held her in place, not allowing her to slip back into the comfortable distance they'd simply accepted. Panic filled him as his body responded to Kate Beckett pressed against him, he felt like a teenage boy humping his date to senior prom on the dance floor, even though he remained completely moral. He knew the moment she observed the phenomena that was male anatomy; every inch of her body froze for the longest two seconds of his life. That alone should have sent his blood back in the right direction, but if anything it had the opposite reaction. "Castle?" She asked, sounding very much like a smaller, more damaged version of herself. She didn't know how to process the facts that had clearly presented themselves. For once, Beckett had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to protest and flee the dance floor over to the safety of Lanie, even knowing the interrogation that doing so would bring. The rest of her wanted to fling recklessly into the fire.

Kate Beckett was torn. She pulled back slightly to look at him and he could read the confusion plastered all over her face. His returning smirk, answered everything and nothing.

"Shh." He copied, giving them a both a little twirl as he changed the direction they faced and started to move again. A gasp escaped his lips, even though he'd tried to swallow it, as her hand snaked its way between his jacket and dress shirt along his side. One finger made a slow circle and it was his turn to panic. Her hand was warm, and real and belonged to Beckett. He felt impossibly close to embarrassing himself without her touch coming in contact with the one part of his body screaming to be touched. "You should probably stop." He choked so quietly she felt it against his chest more than she heard it.

"Yeah." She breathed in response, feeling the reality of her actions crash down, just as the song come to an end. "Things to do." She mustered, pulling away and skirting away towards their friends faster than he had time to process.

* * *

He spent the next 15 minutes trying to find her again. Every time he'd catch sight of her and begin his journey in that direction someone would interrupt. Twice he'd caught her gaze and she'd seem relieved to find him as well. Finally, when it looked as if he'd reach her, the event coordinator grabbed her by the elbow and had directed her back to the podium for the last announcement of the evening.

Castle kicked himself as she took the stage and caught his eyes for a brief moment. He wasn't sure if it was to seek encouragement of if she intended to prove her strength to him. So he remained in her line of sight and smiled his goofy smile of approval, praying like hell it would be enough.

* * *

**I can't comment/review again in this chapter so I'm adding an additional detail here following a little editing. (I think this chapter is really done now!)**

**I plan to make this a good M later... I just marked it up for safety at this point. In my (humble) opinion (and apparently yours) it's still a T. Thinking of all the interesting places this could go... and get done.**


	7. Parental Whispers

I nearly fainted when I realized this story has over 120 followers. Thanks. Now where's your review? (hehehe) I appreciate the love. Even my smutty _Natalie Grey_ didn't get this much and I was quite proud of that.

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 7: Parental Whispers**

* * *

Beckett smiled as she held the crowd captive, her little speech was going surprisingly well, even considering her nerves. Castle's face in the audience helped, if he could do it, so could she. "I suspect if she were here with us today, she'd be ordering us to stop making such a fuss. But she'd be smiling knowing how many students, and the people they wish to serve, will benefit from tonight. So, I must give my thanks to each and every one of you, particularly those of you who helped make tonight happen." She smiled, "They know who they are. I'd like to conclude the evening by reading though the list of winning bid numbers. For your convenience you may pay the staff near the coat check, anyone not present will be contacted at a later date." Beckett read the numbers carefully, the words spilling from her lips as she read the item for bid and the ID number of the person with the winning bid. Finally drawing to the end of the list, she paused and once more stressed her appreciation. "And with that I'd like to thank everyone for your support in memory of my Mother. I have no doubt that she is smiling down on us tonight," with a pause she glanced up at the large regal clock at the back of the room before correcting, "... this morning. She most definitely approves of the work we've done in her name."

Beckett gracefully stepped down from the raised podium. Smiling towards her father, and slipping into her open waiting arms. For the briefest moment she wished it was Castle's arms she'd stepped into first and immediately kicked herself for such a foolish thought. Glancing around, he was nowhere to be found anyway. She looked around puzzled one more time, coming up empty.

He'd calmed her fears about speaking at this event several times in the weeks preceding it. When nerves had gotten the best of her, when she'd wanted to opt out completely from the proceedings, he'd carefully forced her into making a small speech at the end. Sighting all the reason she'd want to be involved in the first, of hopefully many, fundraising events for her mother's scholarship trust. He'd made excellent points without a single joke, he had this delicate way of without jokes for the truely important matters, and she'd known it was necessary.

The ballroom was theirs until 2 am, and now that it was past midnight a small buffet of hors d'ourves had appeared to tide guests over. Couples still danced, but the crowd had noticeably diminished from its peak at dinner. A strong number of guest still mingled, laughed and drank. Kate smiled when she saw Alexis head over.

"Dad insists we have to go." She smiled, giving Beckett a shy hug. "We had a great time."

"I'm glad you came."

"Of course. I know how much this means to you Dect. Beckett." Alexis gushed, "And Dad worked so hard."

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Ashley noted with his hand stuck out. Beckett shook it with a nod.

"Good night." They all echoed, as the two kids headed off. Silently she fumed at his departure. He'd avoided her since the dance, now off and out the door without so much as a good-bye. He'd been clearly embarrassed by his reaction to her and had avoided her afterwards. She doubted he had ever been embarrassed about his reaction to women in the past, so clearly she was the problem. Her brain then interrupted, reminding her that she didn't care for Richard Castle beyond their unusual partnership. Apparently he didn't feel the need to bid farewell. _Move on. _Her brain encouraged, and taking it's advice, she did.

Beckett mingled with her own father, chatting up a few people they hadn't had time to greet, or met, before dinner had begun. When Lanie came giggling over, draped over Esposito's arm, Beckett politely excused herself to speak with the pair.

"Where's writer-boy?" Lanie asked, obviously slightly drunk.

"Shhh." Esposito and Beckett echoed.

"What?" She mocked, "Valid question."

"He left. Without saying good-bye, I might add." Beckett covered her disappointment with annoyance. "You sure about that?" Esposito chimed. Beckett raised an eyebrow to her colleague in response.

"Fairly."

"Little out of character for a man in love with you." Lanie added. Esposito shocked them all as she continued to blabber on, "I don't think he's hanging around for the books anymore. It stopped being about the books a long..." Her lips silenced as Esposito leaned down and swept his tongue into her mouth. Beckett grinned and turned to move on, when she heard him release her.

"Be quiet woman." He scolded. "They still need time."

"Hey!" Beckett protested, turning back, "I do not need time."

"Then you're ready?" Lanie squealed.

"I didn't say that!"

"You're not denying it." She told her friend, rather than asked, in response.

"No! Yes. No, I'm not ready because there isn't going to be anything. I don't need time." Beckett fumbled and felt her skin heat in a flush.

"Stop digging your grave." Esposito said, his arm releasing Lanie as he moved beside Beckett and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "We're heading out."

"Things to do." Lanie grinned, pulling her date away from their friend. "I would have loved to know your Mom."

"She would have thought you were a riot." Beckett confirmed and dismissed the pair with a shoo of her hands. "Go, good-night."

"Oh, you have no idea." Lanie giggled as they headed for the door. Beckett could only chuckle. As casual as they'd kept it, they were cute and she hoped it would last.

* * *

Castle shifted impatiently at the concierge cashier who was handling payouts for silent auction winners from anyone still present. Anyone who had left early would be contacted later for their contribution. He mingled nearby as the event staff member called off number 1054, the number he instantly recalled had purchased the collection of his books. The woman was striking, but she was taller than Beckett and everything about her seemed fake. When she had finished writing out her check, her face light up when she spotted him lingering behind her, waiting impatiently for his turn.

"Pleasure." She extended her hand, and he gripped it as they shook.

"Likewise." He answered quick, yet polite. "I appreciate your support."

"I appreciate your work." She returned. "I suppose Johanna's cause will take care the book signing and delivery?" Castle knew full well that was indeed the arrangement, and that the lawyer had already been explained the details. There was no mistaking her attempt to draw him in. There was no chance of that happening.

"I think we're both aware that they will." He noted, trying to keep his voice upbeat. The last thing Castle wanted was to upset someone the charity could benefit from further in the future. She looked at him, and for an awful second he thought he'd blown it. But then she chuckled, recovering her own pride at the turn down, and lifted her glass.

"A bit too much." She excused herself as the concierge finally called, 1321, his number. He'd written most of the check out earlier, before he'd even left his loft. Planning fully on walking away with something, even if it was only a tax receipt. He hoped this would expedite the process as he glanced at his watch to find it was now nearly one.

* * *

"Dance with me Kate." Her father asked, taking her by the hand. They shuffled neatly together. Her father had never been one to dance, but he did his part now. Leading them carefully without any of Castle's fancy moves, and he'd only stepped on her foot twice.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" He answered as they gently moved. Her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Will this ever be okay?"

"I think we've taken a big step in the right direction." Beckett merely nodded, acceptant of the pain that lingered.

"She approves of this, what we did tonight."

"Kate," He paused, stopping their dance, "She's always approved of everything you did. This included." He confirmed. With another gentle shift in direction, she suddenly spotted him at the edge of the dance floor and she hated herself for misjudging Castle. Of course he hadn't left.

* * *

Castle stood to the side, watching the father-daughter pair. Wondering what words passed between them on a day like today. A voice broke his concentration.

"Alexis called. Ashley has been safely delivered and she's locked up tight until we get home." He tore his eyes away from Beckett to look at his mother.

"Good."

"Why don't you cut in."

"I..."

"Richard Castle." She scolded. "Give it up and go."

"Go...?"

"To her, for her, with her, anything with her attached to the end." She lectured in a hush.

"Mother." She had no idea that he'd mortified Beckett earlier by pressing hard parts into soft curves. He couldn't blame his mother for the bolt and hide performance, she'd since put forth since.

"Child." She scolded. "Listen to your old mom for once. Song's ending, now scoot."

* * *

As she parted from her father, she was shocked to find Castle very close, holding out his hand. Once again inside her personal space bubble.

At first his nearness on cases and at the precinct had bothered her. Of course by now she'd gotten used to him, it had nothing to do with attraction or sex. She had just gotten used to his mannerisms.

"Beckett?" He asked politely. She stood beside her father looking uneasy and Castle wondered if she'd just out and flee now to save them all the discomfort. He felt horrible about how the last dance ended. Her father bent and kissed her cheek, whispering something in his daughters ear before pulling away and heading off the floor.

The pair fit against each other leaving a space, just as they'd started out before. The distance was safe and erection-free. Neither spoke a word, but he caught her eye. And she knew, he wanted to know. It blew his mind how well she could read him.

"If you're wondering what he said, its p-p-private." She gulped that last word. As if somehow the private information brought out thoughts more damaging than she was comfortable with.

"What's so scary about that?" He asked, swirling them around. Castle glanced down at the skirt of her dress, loving the way the subtle fluff of the layers caught itself in the air.

"It's not."

"Then why is your pulse racing and you can't form a complete sentence?"

"Castle." She groaned, clearly frustrated.

"I've got an idea." He mustered, milliseconds before pulling her closer. "This seemed to work before." He explained, while she stared at him in a bizarre mix of horror and relief. It felt better there. The thought had her mentally editing herself, it didn't feel better because their bodies hugged as they moved. Nope, it felt better because this was Castle. Her partner, her best friend, her comfort.

And she wanted him.

_Her feet stopped. Her heart stopped. Her brain went haywire. _

"Shit."

* * *

It's coming, I promise. I just have to get them there. This author picked out a really interesting place... for this to go on. I won't tell you where, but it's not going to be the ballroom. The thought did cross my mind for them to linger when everyone had left and just destroy an elegant table... hopefully where I picked is just as fun.


	8. Shut it for 100

**A coat, a cab, a $100... Love you all.  
**

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 8: Shut it For $100.**

* * *

"Beckett?" his voice broke free. Her eyes wide, shining so brightly the green seemed to spark before it was swallowed up by her growing pupils. "Are you okay?" She shook her head no, not trusting her voice just yet. "Should we sit down?" He asked, more worried as she let him see straight inside her flustered thoughts. She shook her head again, squeezing his hand as he moved them around the dance floor again. He subtly transferred their bodies away from the middle of the dance floor and towards the outer perimeter. The night had exhausted him, physically and emotionally. He'd spent himself trying to keep up with his feelings, his actions and her reactions to everything. Though the night had been challenging, holding her tightly while her body seemed to vibrate with emotionally charged energy, was worth it.

"Let go." She told him suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He immediately provided, while not exactly sure what he'd done this time. Everything south was keeping its hands to itself.

"No, let's go." She mumbled. "I need air."

"You want me to come?" He asked hesitantly.

"Don't make me regret it." She told him.

* * *

They stood together, quietly watching the city move despite the hour. Kate took great comfort in their city. It's ability to survive and overcome.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier." Castle spoke.

"When?" She countered.

"The one thing that really sticks out," He attempted to joke, "Was the dancing."

"Oh. I understand that was probably uncomfortable for you. But I wasn't embarrassed, it's not like that has never happened to me before. It was just a surprise coming from you."

"A surprise? I thought you were mortified, you bolted and avoided me all night?" Castle confessed and confirmed, while Beckett took a deep breath.

"I didn't avoid you, if anything, you avoided me..."

"I did no such thing." He promised, "The room was ravenous. Though, I sense a 'but' coming?"

"I was a little unsure." Her response left him wanting to pry more, to hear anything more. But her lips kept silent.

"I'm still sorry." He provided. She shivered slightly, while it was by no means cold, the warmth of the day had long vanished. Her arms and most of her back were bare from the striking cut of the dress. Castle pulled his jacket off and draped it around her from behind. Immediately missing the loss of her skin, but needing her to be comfortable.

"Thanks." She whispered, his arms still lingering. She hadn't bothered to pull her arms though the sleeves, it just hung over her shoulders. She looked tiny in his tux jacket, but certainly not helpless. His arms slipped around her and they stood chest to back in the strange hug. "I'm pretty sure now." She whispered, leaning back into him further. His hand brushed up to her chin and turned her face so he could see her. Read her as best as he knew how.

"I want you to be really sure." He managed, she nodded. "I need to hear it."

"Yes."

It wasn't clear to either of them how it happened, but nearly instantly she had turned in his grasp, and they were kissing. Mouths hotly battling for control while open mouth kisses ruled the moment. God could he kiss. Her hands snaked up into his hair, and the draped jacket began to fall. His hands reached around her waist pulling his own lapels tightly, encasing her in a loop of his jacket and pressing her tightly against him while her tongue slipped into his mouth. His tongue snaked alongside hers, soaking up the taste of her, there were hints of caramel and coffee, covered by a salt and tang of chive from the most recently served food. Beyond all that was her. Beckett.

They broke to breathe, as he kept her trapped tightly to his body with the suit jacket. "Let's go." She didn't care anymore, about anything.

"Parents?" He asked in a huff, unable to resist pressing his lips down on her neck.

"Leave your Mom the driver?" She managed as he licked the salt from her skin and scraped his teeth gently across a section of her neck that somehow seemed to be directly connected with other areas. Heat pooled in her belly and wetness set in even further south. She gasped at the sensations. "My Dad already had a ride home." She sighed; they lived in opposite directions and had planned accordingly for the nights end.

"We should take a cab." He agreed, pulling up and staring at her. "Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, feeling him press against her belly. This time, there was no panicking need to run in denial. There was no question what this was about or what they wanted. Only that they wanted.

* * *

Beckett hailed the cab, while Castle stood shifting on the curb. He punched #3 on his cell's speed dial and waited as it rang. Over the background noise, his mother's voice rang through.

"Richard, where are you?"

"I'm taking Beckett home. She's worked up." He smiled over knowingly as the cab pulled up. She wouldn't have been the woman he worshiped, if she'd let the slip by without response. In an attempt to minimize the amount of information they gave away to Martha, she sent him the 'don't screw with me face'. "We've got a cab." He watched, hungrily as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of his jacket. The image of her messed and flushed from the kissing, tucked into his jacket while wearing the spectacular dress may his thoughts jumble.

"A cab?" Martha gasped "At this time of night?"

"I've got NYPD with me Mother, I'd rather you take the car service than a cab alone."

"Point taken." She confirmed. "Richard I'm proud."

"Don't be." He smirked and finished the call.

"You're dead." Beckett whispered as their cab pulled up. Castle pulled open the door and motioned her inside. He followed in quickly as Beckett gave her address to the driver. He settled beside her, heart racing, cock throbbing, and looked over at Beckett. Trying to judge how she was feeling, what she was thinking, or if she'd swat him away if he touched her now. He reached over and took her arm, giving her a gentle tug in his direction. She moved over without hesitation, her hand settling on his thigh in an erotic squeeze. When she shifted it higher, he wished for the suit jacket to throw over his lap for privacy, but decided in the dim of the cab the driver couldn't see a thing. His breath came in short gasps as she innocently traced the hard ridge before smoothing her palm over it, while staring out the front window. It felt amazingly hot beneath her hand, even though two layers of clothing. The thought of having that buried between her legs sent a breathy sound loose from her lips as her own sex tingled.

"Look at me." He horsed out, and she drew her green eyes to his steal blue ones. Something inside him clicked and he had to kiss her then or surely his heart would explode. Their lips crashed together, desperate, tugging with bruising pleasure. The way she leaned over him left the unbuttoned jacket hanging open, shielding her as he slipped his hand inside and took a handful of breast though her dress. He felt the hiss of air from her lips and they licked over his own, the sound inaudible, despite the flow of air he'd swallowed. Castle's thumb brushed over her nipple, which hardened even further than it had already blossomed.

"No make sex into my cab!" The driver shouted. The interruption so loud amongst their quiet Castle's head jerked and smacked into the window.

"How about $50 to be quiet until we get there?" He countered. The cabbie shot a fierce glare at him. Kate turned flushed an amazing shade of red. "No sex." He promised.

"$100. No messy either." Castle wordlessly flipped him the bill, before turning back to Beckett.

"Oh no." She grinned, holding a giggle, "It's not that easy." Her eyes begged to differ as he pulled her mouth onto his again. She was so soft, and he felt so unbelievably hard. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, wanting someone like this. When she flipped one leg over him, straddling him creating an isolated cave with the two halves of the suit jacket falling down and open around them, he was afraid of making a mess in the cab.

She kissed him, holding her weight off him, despite the desperate need to just plop down and enjoy the friction. His hands burned through the material of her dress, as they snaked into the jackets privacy, running up and down her bare back before settling on her ass and taking in two handfuls. He kneaded them, before urging her down. When she gave up and lowered, it took every ounce of his will power not to yank up her dress and take her here despite the promises. "I don't think we're going to make it." He almost sobbed as she shifted her hips tucking the bulge of him into a more sensitive spot.

"There's no other choice." She hissed as he carefully slid his hand into the cup of her dress, before she realized where they were on the route. "Almost home, on my block." She leaned forward resting on his chest, forcing his hand free from the angle, as she heaved, still feeling the warm tingle against her breast where his hand had lay. She reached beside him, where his wallet sat abandoned after the bribe had been produced. "What's the fare?" She asked, slipping regretfully off Castle's lap.

"$50." The cab driver spat before launching into a flurry of Russian with a few English words stressed and tossed into the mix. Castle didn't have to speak the language to know the cabbie was granting them both a piece of his mind. Beckett merely smiled, flashed her badge and pointed to the meter at his dash. Her returning answer was short, as she produced a twenty from Castle's wallet before handing it back to him as they climbed out.

"What did you say?" Castle asked gleefully, allowing his mind to marvel at the woman who's waist he draped an arm around and pulled close. She smiled as she unlocked the buildings outside security door.

"I told him we were both very lucky tonight."

* * *

**Happy Thursday! -K**


	9. Steps

**Spent my ONLY day off finishing chapter 8 and writing this one. Didn't get much else done (and I have a lot of laundry!)... So, I need to feel accomplished! Cou-**feedback**-gh.**

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 9: Steps**

* * *

The moment the door released, Castle pushed Beckett inside. Her eyes laughed as she looked up at him, and the glimmer caught his breath. This was Kate Beckett happy, a sight rarely seen. Grabbing her by the lapels of his surrendered jacket, he grinned back wickedly, bringing her forward. When her arms moved to surround his neck, he released the jacket and skimmed his hands underneath it.

"Every time I look at you I'm amazed." He whispered, before bringing his mouth down to hers again. Their lips deliberately teased each other in a kiss that was a interesting mix of the other kisses they'd already shared. It only took an instant for it to turn more serious as he backed her up and across the small lobby one step at a time, mouths tangled and feet stumbling and tripping together as her back came in contact with the lobby's button panel. One of her hands grasped his arm as the other fell and blindly sought the call button. Why had she ever questioned this?

The elevator in the old building had been restored along with the rest of it, but as the classic ding sounded and the doors opened, Castle had wild thoughts about being trapped inside with nothing to occupy themselves except each other.

"Share with the class?" Beckett asked catching his look, while she pushed them both away from the wall and into the waiting car.

"Not today." he murmured, cupping her ass and bringing her back in contact with him as she struggled to reach the elevator button. Satisfied as the number 5 lit and the doors slipped closed, she leaned over to his ear and drew the lobe into her teeth. "Christ." He moaned as her tongue and lips traced a trail down and around to the front of his neck. Her hands came up to loosen the tie, opening the loop wide without undoing the entire knot. "Kate, geez, Beckett." He managed as she pulled loose two of the buttons and trailed her wet mouth down into the sparse hair of his chest.

"Hmmm?" She managed before he pushed her back against the round protruding brass handle bar. "Corner." She directed, and Castle quickly discovered that he could indeed lift and rest her onto the curve, putting her hips in perfect contact with his own. Beckett's legs wrapped instinctively around his hips as he pressed forward. Her dress would be a wrinkled mess, but it was well worth it.

Then, as quickly as it started, it was Castle's moment to freeze as he considered her easy-access directions. "Did you do this with Josh?" His voice revealed panic while he took a huge gulping breath that had resulted from a combination of his thoughts and their activities. He leaned his forehead against hers to look into her eyes, trusting what he would see there.

"No. No Josh, just you." She panted. When his face wasn't completely relieved, she confessed, "I've thought about us here, a lot." That was all it took before he was devouring her again and she was drowning in the sensations. Hips instinctively arching each time his made small thrusts against her.

"What the hell is taking this thing so long?" He groaned, just as the car came to a stop at her floor. "Thank you." He declared quietly, as Kate slid back to the floor and shook out the folds of fabric that had bunched between her wobbling legs.

Number 53 hung above her doorway, leaving the huge rustic door bare besides the peep hole and the handle. She attempted to fish the key from her clutch, frustrated at the amount of things she'd packed into the tiny space. Of course Castle's roaming hands didn't help as he stood behind her anxiously. "Can't you just kick it down?"

"I'm not going to kick in my own door." She retorted quickly, "its new Castle."

"No, it's not." he managed, "It's refurbished and repurposed here." He commented before plastering his hands over her hips and drawing her ass back in contact with his throbbing erection.

"Shut up. Stop helping." She gasped as his fingers splayed out amidst the layers of fabric and stroked closer to the heat of her.

"Want me to do it?" He breathed into her ear.

"Yesss." Her voice hissed as he nudged his hand over her mound and cupped with gentle pressure. "Fuck." She murmured restlessly, producing the key and shifting forward to slip it into the lock.

He released her for a moment, yanking his tie off, as they surged through the door. Standing in her entrance way, he pulled his shirt loose as she managed to get the front door closed and latched. Gravitating together again, they surged through the dividing glass doors that stood partly open, before thumping against the open kitchen built-ins. "Off." He pleaded quickly shedding his jacket from her arms and seeking the hidden zipper at her hip. Female fingers scurried across his buttons at a desperate pace. "Can't. Find it." He complained as Beckett trailed her hands across his chest, stopping to scrape a fingernail across his flat nipple through his undershirt. "Off." He begged again, as she stripped him of both of his shirts. "Becks." As her hands hit his belt, his voice stilled her hands. "Get. The. Dress. Off."

"We waited too long." She stressed in agreement, flicking open a tiny clasp below her armpit hem and sliding an impossibly tiny zipper down the short space to her hip. The tiny slit it created enough slack that Castle easily guided the straps off her shoulders. His breath escaped in a whoosh, abandoning dress removal to scoop her perfect breasts into his hands. Her nipples felt like tiny pebbles beneath his palm and he felt the weight of her and ground his erection into the fluff of her dress and hip.

"I feel like I'm 17 and can't get enough." He uttered, bending his head and capturing the tip and applying a blissful amount of pressure. He hummed to himself as her body relayed her unspoken agreement, the vibrations causing a shaking breath to slip free from her lips. Beckett freed her hips from the dress with a wiggle before moving onto his belt and pants once again. When the belt, button and zipper came loose, she let them fall. Kate meticulously tugged at his boxers. The movement enough for him to release her breast from his mouth with a soft pop as she succeeded. She grinned as her hand wrapped around his pulsing cock.

Their mouths came together again in an intense collision; neither was comfortable giving up complete control to each other, just as they often butted heads over suspects and pens. They seemed to settle into an agreement that they'd take turns. Castle could barely wrap his mind around how responsive Beckett was to his touch. Her skin buzzed beneath his hands and she made low noises in her throat that sent pulses straight to his groin. When his hand tugged aside her underwear and his fingers slipped inside her hot warmth he wasn't sure who released a moan that sounded suspiciously close to a sob. "More." She told him desperately. He nodded, and lifted her before realizing there wasn't enough counter beside her gas stove. Wordlessly he steered her towards the closest surface, the stairs.

"I want to taste you." He whispered reverently.

"Inside." She demanded, shaking her head in protest. Things were too far gone to stop and wander; she needed him inside her before her body broke from three years of restraint. She wordlessly kicked the garbage can out of the way and hopped up onto a step, her legs hanging over the open side of the steps.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked as she drew him in with her legs.

"Stop talking Castle." She declared as she guided him into her. He slid into the most intense experience of his life, the wet heat of her enveloped him, hugging him tightly. He held still and counted backwards from 100. He'd only reached 98 when she shifted her knees up, forcing him to sink deeper.

"I." He started, looking down at her heavily lidded eyes as her face reflected the same amazement he felt and couldn't express. "I really wanted this to be good for you." He uttered, his fingers reaching down and giving her nipple a soft twist, before smoothing his hand over the globe and feeling its marvelous weight again. He doubted there would ever come a day he'd tire of touching her breasts. Beckett arched below him and gasped. "It's not going to take me long." He rasped, as she nodded in agreement. Finally confidant he could move without instantly blowing the whole show, he slid back. Her internal muscles clutched at him as he withdrew then surged back in. "I. just. can't. understand." He mumbled incoherently, punctuating with each thrust. "Amazing. Amazing."

"Castle." She whimpered, stretching her hand above her head, bracing them against the brick wall to stay in place as he bottomed out against her. His eyes caught and held hers, as he paused to swoop down and press an opened mouth kiss against her lips.

"Kate." He told her sounding pathetically close to howling, "I can't hold this." His hands shifted her ass a little higher and her eyes nearly rolled as he hit the perfect spot within her. She was so close and she felt his control slipping as his rhythm got choppy.

"Wait." She pleaded, and clutched his wrist before directing his hand towards her clit. Realization hit him and his thumb swept across the tight little bud as she returned her arm to its bracing position. Two swipes and a thrust later Castle felt her muscles clench down like a vice around him, and he shattered alongside her in the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. If the sounds she released were any clue, she was having a similar experience.

Spent, he leaned forward and over her, bracing his arms beside her to take some of the weight off as he gasped puffs of air. Castle buried his face in her neck and tossed hair, breathing the mix of cherries and scent that was unique to her. That's when it slipped out in an exhale. "Love you." She froze under him, and he heard her slowing heart return to racing. He lifted up and out of her, feeling like the world's biggest ass. He wandered several steps towards their clothes, before changing direction and taking several more to lean shakily against an exposed brick wall. He laid his head against his bent arm and closed his eyes. Trying to decide what to say. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand touched his back. He hadn't heard her pad quietly over to him. "Sorry." He managed as an excuse.

"Don't." she told him.

"What do you want me to do?" He suddenly spoke. "I can't rewind this day." His eyes burned and his chest constricted. Tears threatening to fall. Beckett's touch was insistent as she pulled him from the wall.

"It probably wasn't the best time." She confirmed in a small voice. "Look at me." When his eyes connected with hers, he felt a traitorous tear spill the edge. Beckett pulled his face down to hers and kissed him gently. "I don't want to rewind this day." Castle did not expect to hear those words, particularly since he'd been prepared for '_this was a mistake'_. His arm snaked around her and brought her close. She stood in his arms until his heart slowed down and his breathing developed a more regular pattern. "I don't want you to take this wrong," she treaded carefully, "but I need to use the bathroom. Naked, sticky mess and all."

"Yeah." He confirmed, releasing her as she headed into the bathroom, dropping her ravaged panties from her hips as she went. The sight of her perfect bare ass left him staring after her. When she tossed a look over her shoulder, it was clear she knew exactly what she was doing to him. The shower kicked on in the bathroom that was set behind her kitchen. A smile spread to his face and he stopped to pick up his boxers and undershirt before following her in.

* * *

**I demand feedback. I don't think this is over... still haven't pushed Beckett as far as I'd like. **

**Public Service Announcement: Pregnancy and STD's (some of which will haunt you for a lifetime) can occur if you do not use appropriate protection. I hardly ever skip it when I write... but since I did... Sex produces babies. **

**Also please spay or neuter your pets. Today I'm dealing with an abandoned pregnant cat that, so far, no shelter will take. **


	10. Cherry Shampoo

**It's amazing how long my chapters grow when there's good smut involved. I had to chop it when it was edging towards 4,000, but I guess that will make the next update easier! I suspect this isn't as hot and steamy as the last, and I've got a lot of angst coming forth here... but hopefully just as good. **

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback and the follows. I added over 50 followers to this story in 5 days... which to some of the 'greats' is nothing... but to me, Aah-Maz-Ing. Thanks to all of you who feedback, follow and spread the love. I am quite certain I would have rushed this story if it wasn't for you. You've given it a chance to grow and develop into what it has become!**

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 10: Cherry Shampoo**

* * *

The first time he'd ventured into her bathroom was when they'd sat hushed in her living room and office pouring over her mother's case. That day he'd stopped short when he'd spotted the large cast iron tub. When he'd brought it up, trying to pry a bubble bath confession, she'd shrugged him off with an excuse about luck and survival. All he'd wanted was an excuse to picture her covered in bubbles and lighten the mood.

Today, the large brass-piped shower head was already blasting behind the surrounding loop of curtain. The track lighting left an erotic silhouette etched over the frosted material. "Shut the door Castle, you're letting out the steam." She teased. He did as he was told, sliding the recessed door back out of its pocket and closed. He dropped his gathered clothing on the top of her dark wicker hamper lid, staring at her figure and feeling his penis stir. When he stepped in beside her, he wondered if there had ever been a more beautiful sight than the water pouring off her body. Wordlessly she handed him the soap and he needed no further direction.

His hands slid over her body as her back soaked in the heat of the spray. The lather of the soap creating a flush of heat across her skin as he applied it with care. His ministrations allowed a gasp to spring free from her lips. Castle's gaze scorches over her body, alternating between intense observations of her naked body coated in soap and quick unsure peeks into her eyes. His eyes have a new color in the light; the blue seems a bit clearer, a bit more blue. Beyond that she sees it easily now; though, admittedly she's probably known for a while. A long while, but she'd refused to really see it.

Beckett silently pleads. _This is just sex_. _It has to be just sex._ She'd prove it was just mind-boggling sex with Castle, with his love or not_. _

Castle skims the bubbles down her stomach to cup her, intently watching as his fingers enter her, sending her hands that have rested idling against his arms and chest during the assault, slipping down to cup him as well. The hard hot length of him sends a rush of sensation through her body. She holds onto the physical. "Turn around." he gruffs and she complies, even as his fingers slip from her and her palm is left empty. Beckett closes her eyes as the water sweeps the suds into the drain. Things were safer when it was unsaid. Her breath catches on the panic of the thought.

Love. She couldn't do love.

The spray rinses the front parts of her body as he returns to business, wordlessly tracing every line of her while spreading a bubble trail. He finishes by trailing a finger down her back, just as she'd allowed him to do weeks ago when he first laid eyes on her wearing the dress in the shop. His voice shatters the quiet. "Done." She turns her back into the spray again and her eyes met his. His saying things she'd rather not see, or hear, for the moment. Intent to prove this was only sex to her exhausted brain.

Wordlessly taking the soap from his hand slicking the lather across his chest, Beckett allows herself to enjoy him. When his breathing took up and irregular rhythm, she smiled, knowing this felt just as good to him as it had for her. She spread the bubbles down into the trail of hair that lead to his bobbing erection. A sigh slipped from her own lips when her hand skimmed up and down the shaft, the satin skin felt even more luscious coated in film of the slippery soap.

His gasping response sounded suspiciously like, "Beckett." The names that spilled from his lips didn't seem to bother her. She was often Beckett, sometimes Becks and occasionally Kate. All of these titles were her. As formal as Beckett might have been, when it came from his lips in the midst of lust, it was hers.

Her hands moved on their own, roaming the front of his body before wordlessly switching his position and soaping the hard planes of his back. His hands braced against the wall, and watching his fingers flex she knew he'd taken the position for dual purposes of restraint and support. When she dropped the soap and tugged him under the spray for his own rinse, she was strung higher than she'd ever recalled from such simple foreplay. Castle's gaze lingered onto her shampoo. She considered it, weighing the delay and his obvious desire.

"Go ahead." She told him before planting her mouth on his shoulder and trailing it down his chest.

"What?"

"You want to smell it."

"I want to put in your hair." He groaned as she kissed around his nipple. "Kate, you're killing me." Almost as a challenge, she lifted her glinting eyes to his. When she gently nudged him a few steps back in the large tub for space and hovered down onto her knees. "Shit." He released as her mouth engulfed him. He fought to keep his sanity as her mouth and tongue worked him in a skilled game. He couldn't decide if he was winning or losing; then he decided it didn't matter. Castle's hands tangled into her product-sticky hair and he decided that applying shampoo would be the needed distraction. Without one, he'd be grasping her head and displaying some very poor manners.

When the top of the bottle clicked open and the smell of cherries filled her bathroom he found the plan backfiring. His hips thrust forward while his palm full of shampoo and hands buried in her hair. "Sorry." he repented, as his hands worked the shampoo. As hard as he tried, he found his hands gently guiding her as he massaged her scalp, his hips jerking against his will. When she pulled up and stuck her head under the spray he found himself feeling like an asshole once again. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She told him, pulling free from the large shower head. "I know it felt good." His eyes almost rolled in agreement.

"Yeah." He whispered, pulling her against him for a kiss. Just feeling her naked and pressed against him was enough to keep him teetering near the brink. Without a wall for support on her freestanding tub, Beckett knew sex wasn't going to go well. As their mouths tangled desperately against each other, she marveled at the need they couldn't seem to keep below boiling.

"Out." She confirmed, breaking away and shutting down the water. She pulled the curtain open and wordlessly toss him a towel from the steel rack she'd placed there for the exact purpose. She only bothered to absorb a few water droplets from her skin and hair before she slide open the pocket door and turning back to him. "Take me to bed."

The water droplets cooling on his skin was enough physical stimulus to deter his cock from immediate release, but pulling Kate's naked body against them as they shuffled out the door and into her neighboring bedroom, was enough to keep him at full attention.

Her bedspread was the softest blue he'd ever seen, but the color was neither feminine or infantile. When the back of her thighs came in contact with it, she broke her swollen lips from his. Tearing her tongue away she started to scurry up towards the bed's headboard when he caught her ankle.

"Oh, no." He promised, "I didn't get my chance." With a yank, he pulled her to the edge of the bed with a smile.

"Castle you don't..." She started to protest, but lost the thought when his fingers parted her and his mouth came down onto the smoldering heat of her. Her feet clung to the wood panel of her bedframe, her hips arching instinctively from the bed and up towards his lips and tongue.

"Hmm?" He asked, the vibration carrying through to her bundle of nerves. He was reminded of her earlier orgasm, when she gasped and sighed. Rick's tongue flicked delicately over her bundle of nerves and he felt an odd wash of pride and love as she sobbed his name. "Come for me." He encouraged, sliding a finger inside and crooking it up to press against the spot of tissue he knew would hit her hard. Paired with his mouth, the sensations nearly killed her with intensity.

"Don't stop." She pleaded, feeling her muscles coil into a tight spring.

And he didn't.

He rode it with her, licking, flicking and pressing in perfect combination as she snapped and her muscles grabbed his finger in hard clenching pulses.

She was gasping when her mind returned enough to process the situation. He grinned up at her with his head resting gently against her inner thigh. She had no choice but to grin back as they separated and she climbed into the bed with him hot on her heels.

"That was..." He started.

"Mind-boggling." She finished, drawing her up to him, settling him between her thighs. His lips found hers as his cock throbbed insistently against her thigh.

"We should probably have a condom." He muttered, lips grazing against throats. "Before?" He questioned, knowing full well he was clean, but reality of condom-less sex nagged at his mind.

"Pill." She confirmed, punctuated by kisses. "Clean."

"Yeah, me too." He confirmed, feeling intensely better as he bent his head to whisper against her breast. "Still."

"Agreed." She gasped as he claimed the tip. It wasn't quite clear where his oral fixation came from, he didn't chew her pens; he wasn't a fan of shelled seeds. But, damn, could the man work that mouth without a word. Her hand snaked into the nightstand, producing the added protection both of their careers deserved. Before Castle even realized she'd done it, he was covered and guided home.

"Wow." He murmured. He'd expected something different with the condom between them, but her muscles hugged him so tightly he barely noticed the ultra-thin divider. Her head nodded in agreement. Nothing else was needed as they gasped together when he pulled back and surged back in. "It's 4am." He pointed out, she looked up at him oddly at the intrusion, "I should be exhausted, but I just want to do this forever."

"Adrenaline." She promised, arching up meeting him thrust for thrust. They moved together, eyes locked. She saw parts of him she hadn't known existed, parts that she had never really focused on while she'd held the knowledge that he loved her back. This time, in her soft bed, she felt everything he had to give. Not ready to give anything else, she poured her body into it.

"Can you?" He asked shifting them slightly.

"Probably not again." She confessed, "Two's unusually it."

"Oh." He murmured, bending to kiss her lips. He stilled his hips.

"Never have." She confessed, "Don't make it about me." She managed, arching beneath him and pulling her knees up, feeling just a little more greedy.

"It's always about you." He told her and looking up at him, she knew he meant it. The thought sent a pulse down through her as he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders. Each thrust connected her clit with his pelvis bone and the trailing hair provided friction. Castle caught the look on her face and tilted her chin to look at him.

"Maybe." She answered, pulling her legs down and rolling them so she ended up on top without him slipping free. "Will this work for you?" She asked, gazing down from above while she straddled him. His hands grasped her hips as he surged up. She took that as positive answer and lifted up until only the tip of him remained in her wet warmth.

"Yessss." He hissed as she sunk back down. Her hips and legs working as she slide slowly up and down along his length, his hands urging her faster. Then, his hands lifted away and cupped both bobbing breasts, pressing them together and applying exquisite pressure to her aching nipples in the process. "Oh God, Becks." He cried, feeling his approaching orgasm curling its grip into his balls. "Almost."

"Almost." She confirmed, throwing her head back and grinding down harder, crushing her clit against him, the friction taking her higher but leaving completion out of reach. "I can't." She whispered.

"Look at me." he begged, before bringing her chin back down so her eyes met his. He gasped and released a soft howl as he started to come, wishing for her to just feel with him.

He didn't say it again, didn't need too. She saw it and fractured apart beside him.

* * *

When the streaming sunlight pried open his eyes nearly 8 hours later, he groaned sleepily. Stretching out to find her, he sat up when he realized her bed was empty.

The space she'd left had grown cold.

* * *

**I'm wearing my "Writer" vest... but please... do not shoot the messenger. **


	11. Children

I cried my eyes out in the finale. I'm sort of sad I didn't wait to write this story until after it aired. It could have gone a lot of other wonderful places, but to go back now would involve SOOO much editing. I hope it's still enjoyable!

K

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Children**

* * *

His heart didn't know whether it should break or flame up in anger. What the hell had he done and where had she gone?

But Castle knew exactly what he'd done. He'd loved her.

He climbed from the bed and looked around briefly for his clothes. Realizing they were still abandoned in the bathroom, he ventured out. A quick glance across her empty living and kitchen areas left him feeling a deep ache. The bathroom door stood open, but he knew before stepping inside to retrieve his undershirt and boxers, that room would also be empty.

He re-emerged partially dressed and found a pot of coffee dripping on the counter unattended. It hadn't been going long, judging from the dark liquid's height against the glass carafe. Just enough had fallen for two acceptable cups. Above, a breeze squeaked the hinges of her roof access door. Taking a step back, he studied the unlatched door. A sigh of relief snaked it way free, as he poured them each a cup of coffee. He doctored them quickly, adding just a hint of sugar to hers. Black with a sprinkle of real sugar, her second choice on mornings following long nights, acceptable only when there wasn't any espresso to pump it up.

With a sigh, he lingered on _their_ step, before heading up to find her.

* * *

Kate had woken thinking of her mother. Her back had been pressed up against Castle's chest, his morning erection pressing between the cheeks of her ass and she'd been thinking of her mother. Silently wondering what her mother would think, what advice she'd give her now, if she'd ever approve of a man nearly a decade older with more exes than she wanted to acknowledge. She'd climbed from the bed carefully, cautious of waking him, standing beside it for several long moments to insure he stayed asleep as he mumbled her name and settled back into the pillows without waking.

She'd stopped in the bathroom pulling on a robe. Then wandered in her small nook of a kitchen, prepped coffee and climbed her steps towards the roof. She'd nestled into her favorite spot, a outdoor patio cushion she'd set on the flat roof beside a wall. It was here, feeling the city flow around her she let go.

The sobs wracked her body as she sat, knees curled into her chest. This wasn't just sex. Last night changed that idea into screaming reality.

She wanted to run, she wanted to point a gun at the feelings surging through her, force them out into cuffs and haul them away behind bars, never to hurt again. They'd kill her.

* * *

When he paused at the doorway, trying to figure out how exactly to handle the inward swinging door and two cups of coffee, he heard it. A muffled sob. He closed his eyes. Knowing the degree she went to in order to hide tears and emotions from everyone, he hesitated before hooking his foot on the opening and pulling the door open.

"Castle." She gasped in horror, red rimmed eyes blinking up at him from her little spot. He watched her shoulders heave in a sigh, before she buried her face into her knees again. Shutting him out, while she shut down.

"Afternoon." He whispered, light heartedly joking about the late hour they'd risen. He wanted to beg her to stop, but stopped knowing that the words would only clam her up. "Here." He nudged her hip with his foot and held out the coffee. When her eyes recognized the offering she reached her hands up wordlessly. "I should probably put clothes on." he told her calmly, allowing her an out. Over the rim of her mug she surveyed him, in his boxers and white undershirt.

"No one will see you." Beckett gave forth, "Except pigeons." Given the opening, despite its lack of clarity, he looked down at her.

"Make space." Wordlessly she unfolded and moved towards the edge of the large cushion. Setting his cup down in an attempt not to spill he kneeled and then sat closely beside her. Her breath hitched, but he swung his arm around her, pulling her close as she cried quietly into her coffee.

Castle could almost feel her sanity return with each sip. She sighed appreciatively at the cup. "You always get it right."

"I try." He offered, "It's all a guy can do for a woman like you." The tears appeared again and she pulled her eyes from him, gazing up at the cloudy sky.

When she'd recovered, he turned her face to him. "Beautiful." He hushed, kissing her forehead before letting his lips brush against hers. She kissed him back, and a little more relief slipped into the squeeze of his heart.

"You should go." Her voice cracked.

"Fine." His shocked voice caught. He stood abruptly. "You're right. They'll wonder where I am." She nodded, tears falling again. With another look, he abandoned her and his cup of coffee on the roof.

* * *

Castle passed through the door and made a beeline for his office and bedroom that sat behind it. Half way to his goal, dividing bookshelves within arm's reach, her voice rang out.

"Walk of shame Dad?" He froze in position, took a deep breath and turned to her. She'd know instantly by his face, if she hadn't gotten a clue by his wrinkled tux. Her sculpted eyebrow arched up in a challenge, and a smile broke her lips. His grin broke forth, unable to hide despite the frustrating situation that had taken hold. Adding to his happy misery, his mother emerged from behind the refrigerator door, with something similar to pride lingering with her crow's feet.

"No shame." He shrugged, spinning back around and heading towards the office. "Just a little smelly, in yesterday's clothes." He called back.

* * *

Emerging from the shower, Castle's finger taps the edge of his phone. The little clock mocks him, as it's only been 2 hours since he departed her apartment for his. He's sure there's some sort of guideline for acceptable time lapse between leaving the partner you've just screwed, physcially and emotionally and calling her again. He's also fairly certain it's nowhere near 2 hours.

_I just took a shower._ He types.

Then deletes.

_It's stupid, but I already miss you._ He tries, but then erases the message in a swoop. Too much for her, too soon after leaving her sobbing on the rooftop.

He didn't fully understand the tears, but knowing her it was most certainly because she was frustrated with things. Things she couldn't control. He only hoped she still didn't regret Saturday's events. Any of them.

With that he set down his phone without sending a text and booted up his laptop.

* * *

Beckett stood in her closet hanging the dress into a garment bag, planning to drop it off for cleaning before work tomorrow. Fingering the dress, her mind spun a crazy spiral of doubt. There were plenty of reasons she'd avoided anything more with Castle. She couldn't even list them all on one hand.

Work and Alexis were complications she didn't have to explain.

Ex-wife #1. And ex-wife #2.

Ten years stretched between them. Well, almost ten years. She'd involved herself with an age gap before, it hadn't ended well.

Loss. How would she deal with the loss? How would he, if something happened to her?

Panic welled in her chest. It was too late for that one. They were tied together now. Even if they stepped back, managed to move on with things hidden away, he was stuck smack in the middle of her heart. Castle helped her so greatly with her Mother's case and her memory. No matter what, she'd always have to carry his memory as it twined alongside her mother's. She could try, but she'd never let him go completely.

* * *

Castle sat down at his computer and scrolled through his saved chapter files for the 3rd _Heat_ book, finally finding the perfect place. He had some time to kill before he figured it would be acceptable to call Beckett. The thought of her sent a smile to his lips. She'd probably kill him for this. But Nikki and Rook would be very happy.

_There was something about that old elevator that bothered Rook. Every time they rose up, he worried it would shudder to a stop between floors and leave them stranded. The day it actually happened, they'd fought tooth and nail during the cab ride back from a dead-end lead. Their tension had come to a coil, a huge boiling head that he recognized would only end one way. All he could do was grin over at his counter-part, before he reached over and pulled off her jacket... _

He started. With a smile, Castle surged forward into the chapter and Rook and Heat toughed out a very long wait.

When he'd finished the scene and a few after, Castle leaned back in his chair and startled when his eyes caught the time. He'd worked for hours and it was after ten, well after ten. With a sigh, and a grumble from his stomach he headed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, a package of homemade waffles was defrosting in his toaster. He'd started the habit shortly after he started tailing Beckett. He would arrive home hungry, in the wee hours of the morning and crave his favorite thing. Breakfast. It didn't take him long to discover that his waffle maker created waffles that fit perfectly into his toaster. Sundays when his supply was dwindling, he'd cook up a double batch, freezing the second half in single serve sandwich baggies. Alexis often raided the little stash and somehow that made it okay if he found the spot in the freezer door empty.

When they popped up, he deftly sliced a banana over them. A quick swirl of syrup and a sprinkle of crushed pecans and he was happy and much less hungry.

The sticky plate found its way into the sink, before he headed up the stairs to check in on Alexis.

He found her, slumped over her desk. When he stepped into the room, she woke and looked up at him through bleary eyes.

"Dad?" She questioned, "I fell asleep."

"Sure seems that way." He commented, "Go brush your teeth." With a nod, she disappeared into her bathroom. Re-emerging with her toothbrush. A perfect dab of paste stood on the bristles.

"What did you do?" She asked. "I don't mean that!" Alexis' face scrunched in disgust.

"Nothing."

"Ven vhy are you verried?" She asked over a mouthful of toothpaste foam. She pointed at his face, and made one of her own reflecting her ability to read her live in parent.

"I'm not sure." He finally offered as she retreated to spit and rinse her mouth out.

"What happened?"

An eyebrow arched as he thought through the edited version. "We've been dancing around each other for a long time."

"You love her."

"Yes." He gave up. "Yes. And I'm fairly sure she loves me back, even if she can't bring herself to say the words."

"So?" She asked, pulling open her sheets as he moved to the door and stood beside her switch.

"So, I pushed it a little too far."

"You're fine as long as the girl doesn't cry." Alexis pointed out. His eyes fell downward as he clicked out her light. "Oh Dad." She offered in sympathy, as he pulled her door closed behind him.

* * *

**Did you check out my Post-Finale Fic, **_How to Survive_**? Please do. I'm planning to work that one on the side as I complete **_Mothers. _**Then ****continue **_Survive _**through the off season.****I hope the WriteRCastle Twitter is good this summer and helps me with fic!**


	12. Phones, Tea and Clicking Pens

**Whew, I managed to get Chpt 12 done... somehow. I think I see the end. Not sure if I should :) or :( **

**K**

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 12: Phones, Tea and Clicking Pens**

* * *

Beckett lay awake on her bed. His smell lingered on her spare pillow, and like a pathetic teenage girl she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

This was a problem.

She could dismiss the 10 years. He acted younger than both Ryan and Esposito.

She could, reluctantly, let go of the ex-wives and the string of women who had dwindled to the point of disappearing. They had disappeared after all.

Alexis was a real worry, but she knew the girl enough to know she'd eventually be okay.

But work. Work was so complicated. Could they still do it? Pick and laugh at each other? Have fun while hunting down the monsters? A tough case could come stomping in and break their delicate balance. She found it hard to believe that they'd be able to fall in bed to make love after a grueling murder case.

Her mind reeled and giving up, she rose and wandered into the kitchen. Within moments she'd set a pot of water on for a cup of mint tea. Waiting for the shrill whistle, she surveyed the room. Her eyes lingered at the step, _their_ step. A flash of memory and her thighs were burning. She pushed the thought away.

She'd booted him for the roof and her apartment. He hadn't called.

Did she really expect him to call?

Yes.

He'd never taken the hint before. He'd never left her alone. Somehow, this had to be a testament to how serious the situation was.

The scream of the steam escaping from the kettle, brought her back the the gas stove. A flick of her wrist and the gas cut, vanishing the flame.

* * *

When the alarm went off the next morning, Kate struggled to find the switch. The resulting fumble tipped over her remnants of tea, crashing the mug to the hardwood floor and splitting the mug into large pieces. "Damn." She uttered, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

His alarm buzzed him awake from his Windows phone. A few flicks of screens and he was catching up with other writers on his Twitter feed, but it wasn't what he wanted to be doing. Finding the main screen again, his finger paused above her face. It was far too early to call normal people, but he knew she'd be up. She always beat him in. His foot tapped as he sat over the edge of the bed. He couldn't do it.

He'd repent the way he knew best.

Coffee.

And a fresh bagel.

* * *

Every time the elevator dinged, her eyes looked up. Every time it wasn't him, she kicked herself. When the steady stream of arrivals began, she found herself engrossed in a case she offered to look over for the 10th. When a crisp white bag appeared on her desk, she visably jumped at the unexpected intrusion. He stood before her, holding out the coffee like an offering.

"Castle." She acknowledged.

"Beckett." He answered easing into his chair. His eyes lingered on her face.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Look at me like that. The entire precinct will know." She hissed.

"I've got news for you." He lowered his voice in return, "There _was_ a pool. They gave up last year and decided we were already doing it like bunnies just so they could put it to bed." The confession, as true as it was, dropped her jaw. He nodded in confirmation before pulling a napkin and plopping her bagel and cream cheese cup onto it. She liked hers fresh. His came out next, and he picked it up wordlessly, heading into the break room to toast it.

When he returned, she'd put a good dent in hers. He finished his without comment and then reached for a pen. He'd only clicked it open twice when her eyes burned into his. "Stop." She told him firmly, taking the pen and placing it out of reach. As she returned to her file, he pulled the previous dates from her square desktop calendar. Castle folded it quickly into a tiny crane and she studied his hands from the corner of her eyes. She remembered where they'd been, while he continued on obliviously. He filled it with air and capturing a non-clicking pen, added eyes and lines on the wings to separate feathers. "Seriously." She complained, drawn to his attention to detail, "Go bug Ryan and Espo."

"I'm not doing anything!" He protested. Beckett's eyebrow rose in a challenge. "I do this all the time." With a shake of her head she turned back to the cold borrowed file. "I do, look." He continued, pulling her recycle bin for under the desk, revealing several cranes among the recycled papers. She looked at him helplessly, before turning back to the file and slapping it shut. When she rose and her feet clicked on the tiles towards the copy room, he followed.

She stuffed the file into an outgoing envelope and tossed it into the appropriate box. He stood, eyes trailing up her legs as the calves and heels sucked his breath. When her finger collided with his chest, he faltered.

"You didn't call me." She hissed.

"Me?" He barely contained the shriek as she shushed him. "You kicked me out."

"Shut up." She ordered, spinning on her heels marching back out onto the precinct floor.

"No." He commanded as he plopped back into his chair. "I must have picked up this phone," the item waved about in his hand, "a dozen times."

"Why didn't you?"

"This. This is why." He gave up. She looked over at him. "I can't win."

"You make me crazy." She confessed, "Most the time I don't know what to do with you."

"I can think of plenty of things for you to do." He leered, smirking his classic smirk. The detective at the next desk sent them a look.

"Damnit, Castle. Shut up." She protested, and her neighbor chuckled. The line was nothing he hadn't overheard in the past and he'd likely hear it again in the future.

Beckett stood up and dragged him with her. He could feel the anger, the heat and the hostility flying off her as she shoved him into the small ladies locker room. There were not many females on the floor, and the resulting space was small but still provided a dozen tall lockers, two showers, a sink and 2 enclosed toilet stalls.

A little late, it dawned on him she'd thrown the deadbolt to the room. Faster than he could blink, Kate had him backed against a metal wall.

Her mouth connecting hotly with his, her breasts pressing insistently to his chest. She was in charge, she was in control. His hands clutched fistfuls of her shirt, before reaching down to hoist her up against him at her instance.

He didn't need to be told twice.


	13. Unlucky

**Sorry this is short! I hate it when they come out under 1,000. I am super pressed for time and I have an insane 7 days ahead. I hope to get the next update out on Tuesday, but it will probably be Thursday. Two jobs getting in the way again. **

**Don't stop bugging me, it helps get it done.**

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 13: Unlucky**

* * *

His hands buried in her hair, his lips slid over hers. Beckett sunk her heels into the backs of his thighs where she sat on the sink's countertop. His tongue sunk into the warm heat of her mouth.

He could die happy here. Wrapped in his Kate.

Her hands trailed towards his pants, tugging desperately at his dress shirt. He silently thanked himself for skipping the tie again this morning.

"Why don't you ever wear a skirt?" He complained as his mouth claimed a trail down the gap of her shirt, pulling a few buttons free to expose the top of her bra. When he gently bit down on the inner curve, he watched as a blush crept across both breasts.

"I..." She gasped. Her brain still stuck on the mental image of him, pants around his ankles, her skirt bunched up around her waist. Why the hell didn't she wear skirts?

"Doesn't matter." He groaned, pressing the hard length of his erection into the soft junction beneath her pants. His hands desperately snaked between them to release the clasp of her pants. He shifted back slightly as he tugged the zipper down, hands hooking into her pants and yanking on them fruitlessly. Their tangle of legs prevented them from going down. A frustrated sigh escaped him, but was quickly washed out by her own muffled gasp as his hand slipped past the fabric barriers and into the heat of her. His finger worked moisture from her entrance up around her clit, sliding his fingertips in an agonizingly slow circle.

Those fingers, the attention to detail nearly undid her with just 2 minutes of kissing and groping in the bathroom. She'd been coiled tight before her lips had crashed onto his mouth. The attention focused on her, knowing how he felt, was nearly enough on its own. "Kate." He told her, his eyes catching hers, "So hot." He murmured, watching the movement of his hand beneath her pants.

"Castle." She gasped, "Please." With one swift movement, he removed his hand and yanked them to her ankles. The pants stayed trapped there, held in place by heels that she struggled to free her feet from. He shook his head, hating that it wasn't going their way. His hand found her again, and she gasped and tilted her hips up to provide a better angle. She'd finally managed to take hold of his belt and was working to unclasp it when the orgasm finally won its way free. The tight feeling just before release was so strong, so intense, her hand slammed up to her mouth as the moan cut free. "Castle." She hushed the sob, "Oh, God." When her eyes fought their way back open under the fluorescent lights, his smile was priceless.

"Had to make sure." He told her as he worked to undo his pants. She fruitlessly kicked hers, only serving to tangle them worse over the shoes. With a quick test of her legs, she found there was still enough space for him to fit in. His pants had fallen and he impatiently struggled with a condom wrapper before her hands took it.

"Wait." She laughed, as he pressed insistently against her heated flesh, the tip nudging her opening as she triumphantly succeeded and held it up like a prize. Her hands surrounded him as she tugged the thin layer on. His hands crawled into her hair again, lips meeting in a heart wrenching kiss. "I..." She started before the thump.

"Damnit!" a tough female voice sounded from behind a muffling door and knocked, "Why is this door locked?"

The look in Kate Beckett's wide eyes was nothing short of horrified. Rick looked just as uncomfortable. Neither voice would go unrecognized by the majority of the floor's staff. Thinking quickly, Castle buried his mouth into the arm of his loosened shirt.

"Maintenance." He threw his voice. Below him, he could feel Beckett tense, her legs falling down from where she'd held him hostage, though hardly against his will.

"You forgot to put up the sign." The office worker complained from the other side.

"Sorry. Ten minutes." he responded and they were met by silence.

"Let me down." She insisted, pushing gently on his shoulder.

"What? No." He protested in disbelief.

"Lunch?" She asked as she fumbled up her pants and underwear.

"Oh, no." he protested, pulling her back to him. "I'm not going out there like this."

"Think again, buddy." She told him, as she finished her buttons and fled out the door.

* * *

**Happy Weekend! Make mine better with Feedback, please?**


	14. Getaway

**I started this fic, thinking it was a quick romp at the end of a long emotional night, with a few confessions to top it off. I had no idea it would take them here, and there, and there, and there. **

**Many thanks to BerLina. Without her expert beta skills this never would have polished so nicely. **

**And a big thank you to the people who helped this story hit nearly 40,000 hits and 200+ followers with it's first 13 chapters. Hope the 14th finishes it up nicely for you all!**

**~K**

* * *

**The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**

**Chapter 14: Getaway**

* * *

With each click of her heel across the tile her mind screamed, "Shit. Shit. Shit." The little echoes inside her brain from her words and heels seemed to mock her. Heat licked her face and she wondered how long it would be before someone said something blunt. Had anyone heard her? Had anyone seen?

Beckett wondered how long her Writer Boy would have to hide in the bathroom. She hoped it wasn't till lunch.

She sat down at her desk and went through her email box. Filing things away before deleting them. But still no Castle. When she scanned the room for him again, her eyes connected with Esposito's pair. A small wink.

"Shit." She uttered. Rising from her desk she picked up her keys. She paused at Esposito's desk. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope."

"I'm taking a personal day." She commented, as Esposito fumbled with his coffee mug and sent it spilling. With a dismissive look, she headed in to see Captain Montgomery.

* * *

As she walked away Castle's voice echoed around his brain. "Shit. Shit. Shit." With a hiss he pulled the condom off, and threw it onto the counter beside the wrapper. His options were limited, fully erect in the tiny ladies locker room. Expecting an unwelcome guest in less than 10 minutes. Aside from sneaking out the back stairwell and not coming back he really only had 2 options.

Deal with it now or talk it into waiting for lunch. His cock throbbed and his balls ached just thinking about the soft warm places within Kate Beckett. He didn't doubt with a few swift touches he'd have it done, thinking of her was almost enough on its own.

Considering he was alone in a locker room for the opposite gender, in a police station, he thought it better to skip the date with Mary Palm. The only real option was to talk it down and sneak out the back stairwell. She'd give him hell for ditching the station, but he'd have the recent abandonment during a very uncomfortable situation as his defense.

_Puppies. Homeless puppies. _

What else had he used before? He'd gotten quite good at taming these things over the last 3 years working by her side.

_Baseball Stats. Shit, baseball bases._ It may have worked before, but not now. Baseball made him think of how amazing her body had responded to him when they made love.

_Roadkill. _Visualization of the slaughtered deer on the roadside up to the Hamptons last month seemed to do something. He thought about the unnatural way its neck had been turned, the rotten bloat that had set in from the heat. That left the situation manageable.

Careful not to give it anything more in the wrong direction, he pulled up his boxers and pants. Tucking his mostly erect cock upwards and leaving his shirt untucked. If anyone stopped him, he was feeling under the weather. Hopefully that would cover his flush, frustration and his rumpled look.

With a peek out the door, he darted towards the back steps.

* * *

Beckett flicked her phone to life, shooting him a text as she boarded the elevator. Montgomery had simply smiled and given a wave for her to go. He hadn't bothered asking for an explanation. She figured in his eyes, one of her dozens of unused days, was trusted to be used well. He had no idea.

A smile crossed her features when she remembered the look in Rick's eyes as he pleaded with her to come two nights before. She clutched her legs together in the elevator down. Orgasm or not, she was still wound up. She rationalized it was the lingering adrenaline from nearly being caught.

_Did you get out?_ She sent off.

**_Yes._** Came back. **_No thanks to you. _**Chimed in almost instantly as she stepped off and crossed the lobby.

_Would it help if I said I left and was considering a cab to your place?_

**_Where are you right now?_** Appeared as she stepped out the precinct's front doors. She smiled, and hit her speed dial. When his ringer went of nearly behind her, she jumped.

"Hi." He growled. Her face softened.

"I'm sorry." She told him, meaning it. When she'd realized how close to getting caught they'd come, she'd panicked. There was no way she'd have been able to carry through. But leaving him, on high alert, hadn't been her wisest choice.

He gave a little nod, before stepping into her space. "I'm back to throbbing just seeing your shirt with a missed button." Her horrified gasp revealed that she had no clue that she'd misaligned two button holes in her hurry.

"Damnit Castle!" She threatened. "I just talked to Montgomery and Esposito." She saw his body tense, before he burst into a soft chuckle. He was thankful he hadn't been the first one to give themselves away.

"As soon as we get in a cab I'm kissing you." He promised. "And I will personally correct the buttons." Rick provided, already visualizing undoing and redoing one button at a time to give her modesty and a tease.

"Whatever." She told him in a pitch he'd come to realized really meant just that, whatever. He waved as a cab approached.

He held the door as she bent to get in.

"Oh NO!" An oddly familiar voice rang out from the inside, "I remember you! You no listen to me! You make sex into my cab!" He shouted. Beckett's eyes darted over the open door to Castle.

"That's okay." Castle explained, pulling her away from the cab. "We remember you too. We'll get the next one." He shut the door and watched the man peel out, shaking a fist and no doubt shouting obscene Russian.

"What do you suppose the odds of that are?" Rick asked as he hailed the next one.

"About one in 13,000." She offered.

* * *

Kate hadn't expected them to head to his apartment in SoHo. So when Rick gave his address to the new cabbie instead of hers, she'd been a little startled. His lips came gently to hers, and when he pulled back, true to his word he corrected the buttons. His gentleness, especially after what they'd done in the station, left her mouth gaping. The only thing he'd done beyond slip the tiny little bits of hard plastic through the holes, was skim a hand ever so gently across her right breast. The result left both nipples painfully hard and full when he pulled away.

"When do you need to be back?" He asked carefully, eyes lingering over her lips.

"I don't. I took the day off."

Leaving Castle speechless was something she could get used to.

* * *

Rick hadn't anticipated keeping his hands to himself in the elevator ride up. Especially since his cock continued to throb from the waistband of his boxers in the memory of their last elevator ride. But the presence of old Mrs. Roth left them barely touching. Kate swayed just slightly, brushing her hip against his side. When the elevator stopped at his neighbor's floor, his voice squeaked as he wished her well. Kate floated further into his space and his arm slipped around her waist.

"This is hell." he huffed and explained. "Elevators."

"Probably." She offered as the car stopped at his floor. They slipped apart and he surprised himself when he opened the door without bringing her lips to his own.

"Want anything?" He asked, stopping at the fridge and waving a bottle of water. It amazed her that he'd bothered to ask, knowing how they'd left things at the station. A quick note towards his fly revealed he was either still straining the material of his pants, or simply aroused again. She shook her head no, staring towards his office and the bedroom she knew lay beyond. Last year, she'd spent the night here in his home, but hadn't taken more than a few steps into the section of the loft that was his territory.

"You going to show me your bedroom?" She asked in response.

"God, yes." he confessed, grabbing the water and practically jumping the counter.

She followed behind him, trying to decide how close to trail. When had her every move become so criticized by her brain? He abandoned the water on his dresser top. When she followed his hands with her eyes, they got side tracked by a photo that sat propped in a frame. It was her, wind blowing her hair, as she stood with Lanie. She recognized her friend easily, despite the fact her back was to the camera. The look on her own face the only focus of the photo. "Does it make me a stalker?" He asked, nerves apparent in his voice when she crossed to him to study it.

"I remember this." She replied, touching the frame. "You took it with your phone. We'd been laughing about how good Italian sounded, despite the blood and body we'd just finished with."

"I was stunned it came out so well, but this phone's camera has more megapixels than my first two digital cameras combined." He nodded. She brought his mouth to hers then, and he made no protest when her tongue slipped inside.

"I'm sure." She told him, momentarily confused when he held her back from him. Distance wasn't what she'd expected.

"Of?"

"Everything." She offered. "You told me I needed to be sure, two nights ago. If I was sure then, I'm very sure now. Of this. Of everything." She sighed, as he pulled her to his chest. His heart pounded beneath her ear, it sounded so fast she was actually scared that he was having some sort of anxiety attack.

"I'm in love with you Kate." He told her. His voice, also sure it was the right thing to say.

"I know." She murmured from his chest. "It's the same." She told him, still not able to will it completely to life with her voice. When his lips met hers, it was a sweet torture. Before she'd even realized what she'd confessed the kiss turned from a simmer to a boil.

"Becks." He whispered as he sucked a breath, "God Becks." Her hands snaked into his hair, pulling the short strands as she kept him to her mouth. His body pressed into hers as hers pressed back. Rick shifted them back towards the bed, falling with her.,

"I'm really scared." She confessed as he unbuttoned her shirt. When he bent to unclasp her bra, and sucked a tight nipple into his mouth, she nearly forgot why.

"I am too." He told her as he trailed his mouth across to the other dark nub as his hand slipped down to tease her mound tucked within her pants. "It's new, but you don't have to worry." He offered, lifting himself up and helping her slip the open bra and shirt from her shoulders. Resting up on his knees between her hips, his shirt flew across the room. "This is just another layer of us. The rest is still there." He offered knowing, deep down, change scared almost everyone. Their remaining clothes disappeared in a frenzy. He found himself on his back as her mouth trailed over his body. When her teeth scrapped across his nipple, he gasped. Her answering smirk was etched into his memory.

He didn't hide the groan that roared to life when her hot lips surrounded him and drew him deep. She licked and sucked the tang of salt from his tip, her hand lightly fondling his balls as they hugged tightly against his body in desperate need for release.

"Kate. Kate. Kate. I love you." He vaguely heard his own voice confess again. Without the risk of drowning from the shower, she found it easier to consume him. Her answering hum sent his hips flying up, "You gotta stop." He begged. With a defeated sigh she released him to roll on a condom. Crawling up his chest, her body almost seemed to vibrate against him.

"Were you wishing for pigtails to pull?" She teased.

"No." He confirmed, "This." He moaned as he brought her down and slipped easily into her drenched heat. She rode him, arms braced on the headboard of his bed. His struggled with a battle between gripping her hips and capturing a swaying breast. He took the time for both, stopping to roll the nipple gently between his fingers. When her muscles pulled him tighter, he thought he'd die.

"Oh." She cried out, with a final rotation of her hips. Her eyes found his, and he saw it. More clearly than he had before, the spark of her that loved him, without needing to say the words.

Before she'd recovered, he'd flipped them. Her hair spilled across the pillow and he felt unworthy of her grace. Her hips met his, thrust for thrust as he felt his balls tighten even further. "Rick." She gasped, her hands rising to hold onto his arms tightly. His breath came in little moaning pants accentuated by his thrusts. At last he dropped his head and buried his face in her cherry scented hair, moaning softly in her ear. The tickle of his hot breath, the feel of his cock swelling inside her as his pelvis connected firmly with her nerves was enough. She came with him.

His weight fell on her and she didn't even care. She liked the feeling of being pressed into the bed by Richard Castle. A man her heart had fallen in love bits at a time first through books, then from his jokes, crazy ideas and caring soul. She loved him. One and done.

The tears caught her by surprise as he rolled away to throw the condom, his arm still clinging at her waist, not allowing their bodies to fully part. He sighed, sounding both hurt and defeated as he returned to fully look at her. Her eyes found his, and he brushed a tear off her cheek. "Why?" He asked, confused at why the tears were back. Was this forever going to be a challenge?

"Love." She choked, "I love you." As her body cried in earnest, his kiss brushed across her forehead, before he swiped more tears.

"Get it together." He teased, "You can't cry every time we make love or it's going to crush my spirit." A broken chuckle came from her lips as she sat up, not bothering to pull a sheet to cover her naked chest. She smiled watery at him and he rose to sit beside her.

"I worry what my mother would say." She told him, leaning into his chest.

"She'd probably tell you to skip the details." He offered, "But don't you think she'd want this for you? To be happy? You are happy, right?"

"Yes. Yes." She confirmed with a shaky breath.

"Then she approves." He promised. "I think she would approve of you flying to St. Lucia for 10 days as well. So it's not an obscene waste of money and sunshine."

"You overbid on that trip."

"It was a good cause and I had an eye on this girl I wanted to take." He confessed. She stared at him incrediously.

"I'm asking you on vacation. Sun, sand, sex and marvelously murder free." Rick told her seriously, "I'm not asking you to marry me."

"I sure as hell hope not." Blurted from her mouth.

"Maybe a long someday from now." He whispered.

"Will we survive until then?" Kate asked.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life." He told her with promise.

"Me too." She confirmed.

And meant it.

* * *

**Sex to Sap. Anything sweeter would just cross the delicate in-character line. **

**Thanks for reading this wonderful project to the end. I certainly hope it was as much fun to read as it was to write!**


	15. Little Island

**Several people asked... and I started to think about the idea and couldn't let it go. **

**_S__un, sand, sex and marvelously murder free_.**

**I had to take them away, so I wrote a spin off from this story called "Little Island". It's complete fluff and meets all four requirements.**

**Let me make this very clear... This is not it. I repeat, this is a teaser preview. This is not it. You can find the first two chapters by looking at other stories written by me... it will be the one called "Little Island". **

**Does that clear it up? :) **

* * *

Preview of** Little Island**

* * *

"Welcome to St. Lucia." The man's accent hung heavy with French, though his English was perfect.

"Thank you." Kate smiled, "It's beautiful." She offered.

"You won't be here long, I promise." Their ride provided, as Castle closed the handles on their bags and handed them over. Beckett arched an eyebrow as she looked around.

"I'm missing something." She conceded with a little defeat.

"Yeah." Castle provided, bending to whisper a kiss across her lips. "Get in, we'll miss our boat." The remark produced a deep laugh from the driver.


End file.
